Unknown Desires
by TheMightyLauren
Summary: Goku is gone, but someone else has decided to watch over her. Now she needs him like no other. PiccoloChiChi
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever. Please be kind.

** Unknown Desires**

That large green Namekian has SOME nerve! For seven months now (that I know of) he has been sneaking around my home. Yes that's right. _Sneaking._ As uncharacteristic as that may sound, there can be no other word for it. I know he is there. Every day and every night, he is lurking right on the edge of the forrest somewhere. It's rather rude actually. Does he not have the decency to show his face? He must take me for some sort of fool, if he actually believes I am unaware of his powerful presence. When I first noticed he was near, despite the fact that Goku had become so fond of him, I must admit I was somewhat disturbed. The idea of a large green alien watching me, as well as Gohan, was very unnerving. I wasn't sure how to handle the situation, so I decided to ignore him.

As time passed though, I found myself feeling quite comfortable with him being close by. Gohan seemed to be unaffected by it, so I accepted that Piccolo, for reasons unknown, had made himself our guardian in some way. I felt at ease knowing that there was someone watching out for just us, incase we needed it. Goku has been gone for almost a year now, as well as the stable and safe feeling he always gave me. Piccolo has replaced that feeling though, with one to rival it. I'm not sure when I realized it, or what brought me to acknowledge it...but the truth is, Piccolo has become more devoted to Goku's family than Goku himself ever was.

Don't get me wrong here. I'm not saying Goku didn't love us. Or care about us. We just weren't his number one priority. I always knew that's how it would be when I married Goku, I just didn't realize how much it would hurt every time he left us. I never knew how long he would be gone or when he would be back, _if_ he ever came back at all. I always told myself that while he was away, he was thinking of us and missing us just as much as we were him. However when he would return I always knew the truth. He hadn't given us a second thought. Or atleast me anyways. He was always thrilled to see Gohan again. I was lucky if I received a kiss on the cheek. Yet I loved him anyway. I worried for him while he was gone as longed for his return.

This time is different though.

This time he left, for who knows how long, without even saying good-bye. Gohan isn't accustomed to his father's lack of consideration as I am. Goku and I have slowly but steadily grown apart since his last return, so I wasn't surprised to learn from someone other than him, that he had left once again. I've actually been handling it quite well, (thanks to a certain green alien) but Gohan is another matter. When he learned of Goku's departure, he was crushed. There are no words to describe how much his father had let him down, so I won't even bother trying. Out of all the years I have known Goku, I had never felt anything for him other than love and affection...until he did this. This was too much. This time he went too far. I have no idea when he will be back, if he comes back at all. Even though I am alright with the idea of never seeing him again, our son is not. I thought after some time had passed, Gohan would get better. He hasn't. He has questions and he needs answers. Answers that I cannot give.

That is why I am outside right now, in the middle of the night, and in the freezing rain. If there is one person on this planet that can help Gohan through this, it is Piccolo. He adores that green giant for some reason. I myself have never understood Gohan's admiration for the Namekian. I myself would hate someone who basically kidnapped me, only to dump me in the wilderness so he could beat the hell out of me till I got stronger. But maybe that's just me.

I'm not feeling to friendly right now towards to over sized twig of brocoli. Mainly because I'm positive that he knows as well as I do what Gohan has been going through all this time, yet he hasn't made his presence known to him. That's makes me furious! I didn't find out untill today that Gohan has no idea Piccolo is around. I thought perhaps Gohan hadn't went to Piccolo yet because he didn't want to talk about Goku leaving. Every time I bring the subject up to ask how he feels, he quickly exits the room somehow. So for me to learn that Piccolo has been hiding from my baby, knowing good and well that Gohan has never needed him more, makes me want to explode with anger! Just who the hell does that damned Namekian think he is! That question, as well as others, has been plaguing me since my talk with Gohan this morning when he informed me that he had no idea where Piccolo was, after I reluctantly suggested he pay him a visit for old times sake.

I hate him for this. I hate him for keeping me awake most of this night with questions concerning him. I hate him for making me come outside to look for him in the darkest of nights, in the coldest of rains. I can't even see two feet infront of me. The rain is so heavy that I wouldn't even be able to hear if some sort of wild animal was approaching me. I'm cold, soaking wet, alone and scared. I hate him for making me feel so weak and needy. Whether I like it or not, my son needs him.

I just need to _find_ him right now. I know he's out here somewhere. I want to cross my arms and hold them as close to my body as I can for warmth, but I need to keep them outstretched so I don't walk into a tree. This must be what it feels like to be blind. My hands and fingers have to become my eyes. It would be pointless to turn back now. I seriously doubt I could get home anyways, since I've turned around so many times. I'm lost.

This idea alarms me greatly. I try with all my might to keep the tears from forming, but to no avail. I'm alone is this dark forrest without anyway to protect myself. What was I thinking coming out here like this? That Namekina has taken over my thoughts and has driven me to the point of insanity. Just another reason to hate him right now. I try to yell his name, but all that comes from my throat is a choked sob. I can't do this. I'm lost and I'm not even able to yell for help. I've never felt so pathetic. The rush of self-pity consumes me as I slide down beside the tree I just ran into.

That's when I hear it...

What is that? Is that...growling? Where is it coming from? Is it growling at me? I think it's getting closer.

I manage to find my voice as fear engulfs me.

"PICCOLO!"

I start running faster than I ever have I'm sure. Limbs are scratching at my arms as I run through some brush, snagging on my cloths and slightly tearing my skin. Then the real pain hits. My right shoulder starts burning and aching as I am being knocked to the wet ground from behind.

"PICCOLO PLEASE, I NEED YOU!"

It is in that moment I see a bright flash of light. The heavy weight that was once atop me has now been lifted. The light lingering is so beautiful. For several seconds I wonder to myself if this is the light people claim to see when they are near death. That idea is crushed however as I am being pulled roughly to my feet my my left arm. I slowly look up into dark, peircing eyes. It's him. His cold eyes have always disturbed me, but this time...this time there is an emotion in them. I can't think clearly though. The pain in my shoulder is to great. I know it must be broken.

"You don't strike me as the type to make ignorant decisions. You must be as stupid as all other humans though to be out here durring..."

He never finishes what he was going to say...seeing as how I burst into tears. I'm not sure if I'm crying from pain, or from the joy of him saving me. Whatever the reason I find it impossible to control my emotions at the moment slump into his surprisingly warm chest. His grip on my arm loosens and I reach up to grab his shirt with my left fist. I feel him tense under my sudden actions, as he tries to step back a bit.

"Woman, stop your useless crying. I killed the beast attacking you, so there is nothing left to worry about."

As I gaze into his eyes I am saddened to see no hint of the emotion that was there just moments before. I let my head drop in shame. I've always felt so...little...around him.

"Now explain why you were out here to begin with."

He places his hands on my shoulders to push me back so I will look at him, but when he does I am reminded of the intense pain in my right shoulder, and I cry out in agony.

He immediately releases me and I once again see that unknown emotion in his eyes.

"I'll take you home."

Is it concern? There's no way. It must be anger. He's angry that I disturbed him and he had to come rescue me. He's angry because now he feels as though he must take me home. Once more I am overwhelmed with emotions and shame.

"You don't have to."

I look down at the ground below me. There is not a dry spot on my body, I'm sure I will be sick tomorrow, my arm is broken, and I have no idea which direction my home is. I just want to get away from him though. Away from the embarassment. Away from that look in his eyes...

"I won't allow you to make another stupid decision woman. Follow me."

I once again begin to sob as I walk behind, down the his path towards my home.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own DBZ .

The POV's will be switching back and forth throughout the story. I'll do my best to keep it from getting confusing, as well as keeping from repeating what has happened. Bare with me though, I'm new at this. Thanks.

**Unknown Desires, chapter 2.**

Has the woman gone mad? For many months now I have closely observed this odd creature, and she always seemed perfectly sane. Until tonight that is. What could have been weighing so heavily on her mind that she would wonder off into the middle of the woods at night alone? She knew I was out here, that much is certain. Why else would she call for me when she was in danger? The fool. I should have let the animal eat her. It was something I had to stop though. Gohan has suffered enough. I cannot..no..I WILL NOT allow any more pain to come to the boy. Someone has to make sure he is alright, and it's quite obvious Goku doesn't worry himself over it. After all, _he_ is the reason the kid is hurting in the first place.

His mother on the other hand is the very opposite. In her eyes, the sun rises and sets in Gohan. She would never be the cause of his anguish. I've lost count of the many times I have seen her trying to comfort the kid. Just this morning she took him outside and offered to spar with him. That however seemed to sadden him even more. Sparring was something he reserved for his father...and myself as well.

Perhaps that is why she came to the woods. She must have been looking for me. There can be no other reason. Unless she has indeed gone mad. Gohan must have asked for me. However that doesn't explain why she came out here so late, and in this weather. Humans are a weaker species. She could certainly die under these circumstances, which I'm sure she is aware of.

Now I am certain, she _has_ gone mad.

Crazy or not though, she is Gohans mother, and I must return her safely to him. It's no secret I've been hiding from him, so I am not happy about these turn of events. I was quite surprised to hear the woman yelling my name. Even more surprised to hear her say she 'needed' me. Maybe that's why I acted as quickly as I did, rather than take my time in reaching her. Being needed is not something I am accustomed to. I'm still not certain how I feel about that, but I am sure that I'm glad I was there in time to help her. Her shoulder is broken, I have no doubt. She is trying to appear strong for some reason. I can tell she is holding back her tears, though I do not know why. I would be surprised if she did _not_ cry in this sort of situation. She is a weak female human. Crying is expected from her.

Though now that I think of it, I have rarely seen her cry since Goku's departure. Even when she is alone she does not shed tears for her husband. I have seen Gohan cry many times in the privacy of his own room, but she does not. She is saddned, I know that much. She is not the feisty woman she once was. I should know, I spent 3 years being in close quarters with her while training for the androids. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't rant about the year she lost with her 'baby'. The year that I took him from her. For the love of kami, it was ONE year out of the boys life, and it was for the sake of the planet. Even though she knew this, she still hated me. Not that I cared really. Her mere existence meant very little to me...at one time.

I reluctantly admit that my opinion of her has changed durring these past several months. She was once a small thorn in my side, constantly remining me of her distaste in the color green. Now she has become my duty. I can't help but be amused at how quickly things can change. Gohan was the first to show me that there is more to life than just hatred. Now his mother is showing me that there is more than just one way to be strong.

I can't help but wondering to myself how she knew I was out here. I suppose I must have underestimated her. Whenever I was close, I made sure to lower my ki, so Gohan wouldn't detect me. I never thought she would be able to feel me without it. Apparently she has more power than I gave her credit for. It's a shame she uses it for simple mundane tasks, such as 'house cleaning', as she always called it.

I can sense her steps behind me becoming more and more sluggish. She must already be feeling the effects from being outside in such conditions. Plus I'm sure her arm is giving her much grief. I can hear her breathing getting heavier. Should I offer to...? No. That would surely insult her. Despite her physical condition, she is very strong willed. She will neither ask for help, nor accept it. However, we are still a good distance away from her home...

I stop walking and turn around to face her. I have trouble breathing when I see what is before me. The woman who normally never has a strand of hair out of place, now looks like a complete stranger to me. Her hair is down from it's normal fashion and is clinging mostly to her face and neck, wet and dripping from the rain. She isn't even looking where she is going and slowly walks directly into my chest.

"Woman..?"

Unsteadily, she lifts her head up to my direction. I wonder if perhaps she has fallen asleep while walking, seeing as how her eyes are for the most part closed. Though I'm not sure if that is even possible. Against my better judgement I raise my hands to smooth the hair away from her face and become disgusted at what has happened. Not disgusted with her though, but with myself. How could I have been so foolish as to believe she could manage the journey back to her home? I knew she had been injured, but I failed to take the time to examine her to see how badly she had been hurt. To be honest, once I saw the blood (which at the time wasn't much), all I could think of was getting her home. Now it appears she has lost a great deal and has become ill. Her face has no color, or emotion to it. Not even pain. I notice her lips are slightly quivering, from the cold I assume. I can't control the urge to run my thumb over them. They are no longer the bright pink that they have always been. Instead they are a pale blue. Her skin is cold and feels dead under my touch. I've never hated myself more.

Groggily she starts to attempt to open her eyes. I feel her left hand sliding up my chest, searching to discover what it is that is holding her. It takes her several moments to focus on my face, as she grips tightly to my shirt. My heart begins to pound in my chest as I await her reaction to our present 'position'. She seems to be fully aware now of her surroundings, which me holding on to her and vice versa. How my arms came to rest around her waist I'll never know. She slowly loosens her grip on my shirt as she locks her eyes to mine. Feeling that she is about to step out of my arms, I instinctively tighten my holding on her.

"I am going to carry you now."

Without giving her an opportunity to refuse, I lift off into the night sky with her home as my destination. Now I am certain that it is **I**, who has gone mad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why is he carrying me? I know I should ask him, but I can barely breathe, much less talk. I can't believe he is helping me. I thought he was angry. When I looked at him though, he seemed worried. Could he have been worried over me? He must have been, since he was holding me the way he was. I have to admit I liked the way that felt, even it was only for a moment, and with him. It's been so long since I was held so tenderly. It didn't take long after Goku and I were married for the honeymoon to wear off, so to speak. I remember dreaming of him before our wedding, wondering what it would be like once we were married and could hold each other all we wanted, and for as long as we wanted. Imagine my surprise and disappoinment when I found myself once again dreaming of that just a few short months after the ceremony.

Now I find my self dreaming of someone else. I'm not sure who it is I'm dreaming of exactly. There is no face, but he holds me the way I like and tells me the words I long to hear. In my mind he is the perfect guy. He's sweet, romantic, handsome, and strong yet gentle at the same time. The truth is though, I would settle for just love. He doesn't have to be all those things I mentioned, just as long as he loved me. Atleast, loved me and my son enough to stick around. However the idea of finding someone else is truely laughable to me. I am not as pretty and well-toned as I once was. I also have a son. What man would want an unfit woman with baggage? Not any from this planet, I can tell you that.

Piccolo isn't really from this planet...

Where the hell did that come from! What am I thinking? I must have a fever. That has to be it. The fever is talking. Plus this has been a very long day and my mind isn't what it should be. I'm in physical pain as well as emotional. That explains my crazy thoughts. Piccolo loving me...HA! Now that really is laughable. I have a hard enough time really believing he could care slightly about Gohan. Which I started having my doubts about this morning.

That reminds me, I'm angry at him! I came out here to find out just what the hell he has been up to, and then after yellng at him and putting him in his place, I was gonna ask for his help with comforting Gohan. But that plan was shot to hell when that stupid animal attacked me. Which now that I think of it, I completely blame on Piccolo. It was his fault I was out there in the first place.

I begin to pull strength from me I wasn't even aware I had. Just when I'm about to start with my line of questions, I feel him shifting me in his arms. As I look around me I can see my house. My front door is just a few short steps away. He seems hesitant to remove his arms from around my waist as my feet touch the ground. I lose my voice as he drops his gaze to mine. What has come over me?

"You should get inside and see to your injury."

His voice is positively dreamy. How could I have never noticed that before? Ah yes, my childish infatuation with Goku must have blocked it out. Well...not anymore.

"Piccolo...you..."

"What?"

With a confidence I never knew I had, I gently placed my left hand around his neck and began to pull him towards me...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own DBZ

Chapter 3

Why is the woman looking at me...like that? I know she has become ill, but that doesn't explain why she is starring at me so intensly. Perhaps the fever has fried her brain. She might not even be seeing me, but quite possibly Goku. Maybe she is reliving a moment in her life where he held her like this. I should let go of her now, but I'm afraid she is too weak to stand on her own. What should I do then? My dilemma is put on hold temporarily as she speaks..

"Piccolo...you.."

So she does know it is me who holds her. Yet she makes no attempt to move away from me. The look in her eyes becomes too much for me to handle and I say the only thing that my puzzled mind can think of..

"What?"

Suddenly any rational thought I might have had is destroyed as I feel her small, slender hand glide up my chest to gently grip the back of my neck. My heart feels as though it is about to explode from beating so severely as she drops her gaze to my lips (which feel terribly dry at this moment), and begins to lightly pull my head down towards her own. I quickly dart my tounge out over my lips to moisten them as I prepare myself for what is about to take place.

It never came though. I release the breathe I was unaware I was holding as her limp body falls against my chest. She has fainted. I thank Kami for small miracles as I scoop her petite form into my arms and start towards her front door. What happens next doesn't surprise me. I was quite 'distracted' moments before, so I completely forgot all about my ki.

"Piccolo!"

The boy simply stands there in the doorway, starring wide-eyed at the sight before him. I suppose it must come as a shock to him, seeing his mother lying limp and soaking wet in the arms of the man she claims to hate most. Without giving him a chance to jump to conclusions or assume the worst, I quickly speak up.

"Gohan, your mother was attacked my an animal."

His shocked expression is immediately replaced with one of concern and confusement.

"I don't understand. What was she doing outside? Why are you...?"

His questions fall silent as his eyes take in the large amount of blood covering the right side of her body.

"Oh no! No this can't be happening! Not Mom to! Please Kami don't..."

I've had enough of his blubbering as I notice unneccesary tears start to form in his eyes. If he had of witnessed what took place just moments before, he would rest assured she was not as bad off as she appeared.

"Gohan she will be fine. She just needs to be cleaned and bandaged."

He looks at me with uncertainty, but hopefulness none the less.

"If I could just get her inside..."

"Right of course! Just follow me."

He rushes inside quickly as I follow him to her bedroom. Gently, I lay her down onto her bed and straighten up to get a good look at her. I do not like what I see. Perhaps I was to quick to state that she would be just fine.

"She's so...pale."

I look down at my young friend and become burdened by the sorrow cleary printed on his face. I once again see tears in his eyes as he tries to hold back a sob. The boy has been through enough pain for someone as young as he is. I once swore I would protect him from any kind of harm. This is no exception. I will do everything in my power to make sure his mother recovers.

"There are several items I am going to require Gohan."

Once I have named off the things I need, I am left alone in the room with her for several minutes. Without fully realizing it I start to remember what took place outside just a few minutes ago. She knew it was me, but that didn't stop her. True she wasn't in her right state of mind, but would she willingly want to kiss me in her _wrong_ state of mind? This confuses me greatly. Too much has happened in this night for me to ponder over a kiss. Actually there is was no kiss to even think about. How could I forget, she fainted. But I can't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't passed out. Would she have actually gone through with it, or would she have come to her senses right at the last moment and push me away? These questions suddenly become empty to me, as cold realization slaps me towards what _really_ disturbs me...

I was going to let it happen.

I know this chapter is pretty short, but ChiChi couldn't do much thinking since she's passed out and all. The next chapter should be a pretty good bit longer. They may actually have a conversation in it.

I would like to thank my reviewers for being kind enough to compliment my first story. I was really worried it wouldn't be any good, so thank you for your support and kind words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I feel...like I have been hit by a truck. Twice. My head feels like it is ready to explode, I am having difficulty breathing, and my entire arm is throbbing. But my physical pain pales in comparison to my emotional and mental pain. What was I thinking last night? I must have been out of my mind to willingly go outside in that sort of weather, alone, and in the complete dark. I was just so desperate to talk to _him._ So desperate to get the answers to the many questions I had.

I still have yet to receive the answers I seek. Right now I am unable to even sit up straight in bed. That brings up even more questions. How did I get in my bed, and how did I get so cleaned up? I vaugely remember Piccolo carrying me back to my house. I remember him carefully trying to stand me up on my feet...and then...nothing. That's all I can remember at this time. Perhaps he left me out there and Gohan found me. It's a strong possibility. I seriously doubt he took care of me himself. He would be forced to face Gohan if he had, and that is clearly something he has been avoiding.

Gohan..

My sweet baby boy.

True he isn't a baby anymore. But of course in my eyes, and like most mothers, their child will always be their baby. He's so strong, just like his father. That fact was something Gohan always took pride in. He always wanted to be just like Goku. In every way possible. That's what makes this so heart breaking. So unforgivable. Goku has hurt him beyond repair I'm afraid. It's as if he simply forgot that he has a son here that adores him, and strives to be just like him. I could forgive him for forgetting about me. I've done it before, even though he wasn't sorry. But hurting Gohan is just going too far. How could anyone do this to such a sweet child? That brings to my mind someone else...

Piccolo..

My arch nemesis!

As if Goku turning his back on Gohan wasn't bad enough. Piccolo has done the same exact thing. But Piccolo's actions have beenslightly worse. He knew how fond Gohan was of him, yet Piccolo allowed him to continue to believe he was his friend. It's quite clear now he never was. I admit, reluctantly, that there was a small part of me that believed Piccolo truely cared for Gohan. There was also a small part in me that believed Piccolo wasn't as bad as I may have once thought. I was wrong, and that infuriates me. I was right about him in the beginning. He is no good. Simple as that.

I'm tired of thinking about him though. He drives me crazy. He truely does. My actions last night prove that. If it had not of been for him, I would have never been outside getting sick and injured. I wonder if he is still going to try and watch over us like he has been doing. Surely he wouldn't be that arrogant.

Enough of this nonesense. I will deal with Piccolo once I am better. Right now I need to focus on getting well. I desperately feel the need for a shower, although my body is protesting at every move I make to attempt to get up and into the bathroom. Slowly I make my way across my bedroom towards the door. I lean on the door frame as I spot my destination shortly ahead. The thought of a hot relaxing shower calls to me as I undress carefully without stumbling. I am a bit light headed for some reason. Perhaps it's the loss of blood, or maybe from the sickness. Nothing a nice long shower can't fix though.

The steam quickly fills the shower as I stand under the water, enjoying every second of this heavenly bliss. Cleaning myself proved to be slightly difficult with only one usable arm, but I managed to get the job done. As I am drying off, I hear a knock at the door. Gohan must have heard me up and decided to check on me. Such a caring child.

"Just a minute sweetie, I need to get dressed."

Looking around I realize I forgot to bring my clothes in here with me. I wrap the towel around myself as I prepare to tell him the door is open.

"You can come on in now, I'm decent."

Slowly the door opens slightly, and what I see shocks me beyond belief. My bathrobe is being held through the small opening of the door. But that isn't what I'm focused on. What has caught my attention is the large, green hand attached to it.

"I am **not** your **sweetie**."

For a moment I am speechless, but only for a moment.

"Just what the HELL are you doing here!"

My fury has no rival as I watch my robe fall to the floor as the door shuts. Did he not hear me? Was I not LOUD ENOUGH? I quickly dress in my bathrobe and slam open the door. I do a quick scan of my room, but he is nowhere to be seen.

"So he's disappeared. How typical of him."

I walk over to my dresser in a huff and select my 'unmentionables'. As I turn to go to my closet and I am faced with a solid wall of...something...well...solid. I stumble back slightly and into my dresser. I am now able to see what blocked my path. Before I am able to start my rant, he cuts me off with words I wasn't expecting.

"How are you feeling?"

I am slightly taken aback by this. I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting him to say, but him asking about how I feel was definately the farthest thing from my mind.

"Well...I..umm.."

The look in his eyes unerves me greatly. I struggle to keep eye contact, but his gaze is too great. He always made me feel so inferior when I looked into his eyes.I can't even think of what I'm trying to say. I begin to look around for something else to grab my attention. That's when I find what I'm looking for.

My panties. On the floor. Right in front of Piccolo's feet.

I feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I get choked on my words. I quickly look away from the object on the floor, praying to Kami that _he_ won't discover the cause of my sudden flush.

The next words I hear, prove to me that Kami wasn't listening to my silent prayer. Or maybe he was, but thought this would be amusing.

"You dropped something."

At that moment, I wish for death to consume me.

:end:

Sorry for the long delay. I've just been a little busy. This was getting a little too serious for my tastes, so I decided to throw in some humor. Also, sorry for not having Piccolo's POV in this chapter. The next one will be long though, and completely his. Thanks again to my reviewers.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Dragonball Z

Chapter 5

Why is she acting so strangely? True, she is a strange woman, but even this behavior is odd for her. Her face is the color of a tomato and she won't even look at me. I simply asked how she was feeling. There is no harm in that. As I prepare to ask her yet again how her health is, I notice her eyes quickly dart at my feet as her face becomes even more flushed. I tilt my head to see what exactly it is that is making her so uncomfortable.

Is that...a sock?

She must have dropped it when she bumped into me. I swear, I will never understand this woman and her human ways. A mere sock is nothing to get so flustered over. I feel irritation begin to rise up inside ofme as I bend down to retrieve the item that _she_ dropped, since _she_ is apparently too modest to get it on her own.

"You dropped something."

I resist the urge to roll me eyes as I hold out my hand. It is now that I am able to get a better look at the item. The material it is made from is different than most of the socks I have seen. It has a shimmer to it, as well as a different texture. What is this? It's not cotton, that's for sure. Well I must say, I've never before seen a sock before that was not made...of...

THIS IS NOT A SOCK!

I am unable to stop a small gasp from escaping my lips as I immediately drop what it is I am holding, as if it has caused me physical pain. This momentary loss of self control catches her attention. Her embarassment quickly turns to anger as she swiftly yanks up her garment from the floor.

"Well you didn't have to throw them down! It's not as if I ASKED you to get them!"

Is she out of her mind! Does she really think I would knowingly touch such a personal item of her's? I would NEVER! Although I am raging on the inside, I try to keep my cool as I respond.

"I was not aware of what I was..."

"JUST GET OUT!"

Her outburst catches me off guard, as she begins to push me with all her strength to remove me from her bedroom herself. However she stops after the first shove, and cries out in pain. Her arm. In her state of fury she must have forgotton it was broken. Well, it seems she remembers now.

She stands there, holding her arm and squeezing her eyes shut. She starts to bend forward, as if dropping to her knees. Instinctively I take hold of her uninjured arm and lead her towards her bed. As she sits down she looks up at me with tear soaked eyes. Why does she have to be so hard headed? This is not an ignorant woman. Last night she knew exactly what she was doing. She willingly went out into those woods, knowing how dangerous it could be for her. And now, because of her own actions, she is sick and in a great deal of pain. Normally I could care less why she does the things she does, but this time it almost cost her her own life. I kneel down in front of her and look directly into her eyes, intent on catching any signs of false words.

"Why were you outside last night?"

It's a simple question, so she should have a simple answer. I have no doubt that there must be a logical explanation for her insane behavior. I notice her eyes flutter shut quickly several times as she attempts to look away. I also notice a slight reddish tint come to her cheeks once again. I'm not holding her panties again, am I? Just before I begin to panick, she softly speaks.

"I..I would really like something for my arm."

She refuses to look at me as she attempts to stand. I stand up as well, hoping to block her path. I look down at her with determination, refusing to let her pass, and intent on getting an answer to my question. I can sense her frustration with me as she reluctantly looks up with stern eyes. As we stand there, eyes locked and inches apart, I am reminded of the past nights events outside her home. I remember the feel of her small hand, as she placed it around the back of my neck. The soft tone she used when she said my name, right before she started pulling my lips down to meet her own..

"Please step aside. My arm is really hurting now."

As she speaks my eyes drift down to her rosey lips. I become mesmerized with them as I begin to wonder how they would feel against my own. They look so warm...so moist. Would she allow me the pleasure of tasting them? She would have let me last night, but will she today? I look into her eyes, searching for a sign that will welcome my unknown desires. Her gaze has softened, and her breath, as well as my own, has quickened. Her tounge quickly darts out over her lips and I give in to temptation. I must know how it feels.

She gasps lightly as I lower my lips down onto her's. I had no idea that the touching of such simple body parts could be so intense. The feel of her mouth against my own is enough to make my heart skip several beats, and enough to make me stop breathing all together. I release the breath I was holding as I feel her lower lip slowly attempt to cover my own. As I feel her hand gently stroking my cheek, I lose all control I had left. She is not resisting me. I wrap my arms around her waist and crush her body against me. She moans heavily as she moves her hand from my cheek to my chin, slightly pulling my mouth open. The feel of her velvet tounge surprises me as it invades my mouth. Her hand then moves to the back of my neck and grips it tightly as her assault in my mouth becomes fierce. I pull her even closer to me as I feel a part of my body come alive, as it never has before. I feel the urge and need to do more to this amazing creature, as she slowly and gently grinds her hips into my own. I remove my lips from hers and begin to kiss down her neck. I run my tounge over her hot skin, wanting a taste. She is salty, yet sweet. Just like her personality. A smile graces my lips as I begin to lightly suck at the spot in the bend of her slender neck.

Suddenly she pushes me away.

I look at her as she attempts to catch her breath. She places a shaky hand over her lips, and closes her eyes. I stand there, starring at her in confusement. Did I do something wrong? I thought she was enjoying it as much as I was. My mind is racing with questions, yet I am unable to form any words. As she opens her eyes I step forward, attempting to hold her once again. She turns away from me this time.

"I can't."

Her words crush me like a ton of bricks.

:end:

Ok, I wasn't really planning on having them kiss this soon but...it just worked out that way, ehe. Once again, thank you for the nice reviews. Also, I have written a one-shot about Bulma and Vegeta. It's my version of how they became a couple. It's called "She wants to love him". I would be very grateful if you would read and review it with your opinions. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Sorry for not updating sooner...sorta lost my muse or whatever its called...on with the story.

**Chapter 6**

"I can't"

What was I thinking kissing him like that? What was HE thinking kissing _me_ like that! Oh Kami, I can't even think properly. I can still...taste...him.

"Please, just leave now."

Please just leave now Piccolo. I don't think I could turn away from you twice. A part of me doesn't even want to...

"Why?"

"You just...have to."

Silence.

Good, maybe he will leave now. I just need time to clear my aching head. There are so many things running through my mind right now. Why did he kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? It wasn't Goku. It wasn't my husband..._but I liked it._ I liked it more than I want to accept. I tried to kiss him last night. I remember that now. What is going on? This is Piccolo for Kami's sake! I shouldn't want to kiss him, much less enjoy it! I shouldn't let him kiss me. Why did he do that! This is the man that took my baby from me for an entire year. When a child is young, each and every moment is precious, and I lost a whole year, thanks to that green giant.

_He even killed Goku once_...

Oh how my head hurts now. I really need to get something for my arm, and now my head as well. My nose is starting to get clogged up again. That's right, how could I forget, I'm sick. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be in such a poor condition as I am now. OH! He has some explaining to do!

As I turn around to face him, with the determination to finally get an answer for just why the hell he has basically abandoned my son, I am slightly surprised by what I see. Or better yet, by what I _don't_ see...

He actually left.

Not only do I feel pissed, but I also feel slightly insulted. But that can be my secret. I quickly walk over to my window, in hopes of seeing which way he is heading, but it seems I am too late. There is no trace of him.

Tiredly I walk over and sit down on my bed. Collapse is more like it, but who cares. Now what am I going to do? I went through all this trouble to get an answer from him, and now I am back where I started. Well that's not entirely true. Now I have a broken arm and a head cold, and a strange tugging at my heart. He left because I told him to. I told him to leave, because I was afraid of what was happening, and who it was happening with. How could I let something as foolish as this happen? My son needs him, and because of my own silly emotions, I made him leave. How selfish of me.

Well, this is simply unacceptable. My Gohan's needs come before my own. As soon as I am well and healed, I will once again set out into that forest, and find _him._ This time, I will do it durring the day, instead of letting my temper get the best of me and go stomping off into the dark woods alone in the middle of a storm. I really hope no one else ever finds out about that.

Once I have made up my mind, I decide to go down stairs and FINALLY get something for the pain. Before I even get the chance to open my bedroom door, Gohan comes bursting in.

"Gohan! Where are you manners young man? Haven't I always told you to knock?"

"Uhh, sorry mom."

He looks down sheepishly as one hand reaches up and scratches the back of his head. Oh how he looks just like his father sometimes. _Goku..._

"It's alright this time sweetie. What is it you need?"

"Oh right. I was just wondering...umm..."

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling better?"

I have the sweetest child...

"I'm going to be alright Gohan. Is there anything else?"

I can see he is trying to figure out how to say what he is thinking. He looks almost sad though...

"Why did Piccolo leave so suddenly? Did you guys have a fight or something? He didn't even say goodbye..."

Guilt best describes how I feel at this moment.

"Well, he just...startled me, because I didn't realize he was still here. So I told him to leave. By the time I tried to tell him to stay, he was already out of sight. I plan on going and finding him when I am better though sweetie. I promise."

Well...that was sorta true...

"Really! You want him to come back? Do you mean it?"

I can see the desperation in his eyes. Those eyes that look so much like Goku's. If I can make him atleast a small amount happier than he has been lately, then I will do whatever I can. I'll just have to push any romantic feelings I have for Piccolo aside to make this work. True I've never had to do something like this before, but it shouldn't be too hard. I nod my head in agreement and he nearly knocks me over in a thankful hug.

"Why do we have to wait till you're better though. I can sense his ki and he isn't far. I could go get him if that's alright."

That's interesting. I wonder why he isn't hiding anymore. I suppose he feels there is no point, now that he has been caught.

Yes, he has plenty of explaining to do.

"Go get him sweetie."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again, thank you to my reviewers. I really do appreciate your kind words. I have a Bulma/Vegeta story as well, if anyone likes that pairing. "She wants to love him" is the name of it. It didn't really turn out the way I envisioned it, but it's not so bad I think.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay 

Chapter 7

"Come on Piccolo, please? Mom said it was ok."

Piccolo closed his eyes in irritation. Didn't the boy understand what the word 'no' meant? This was about the tenth time Gohan had asked him to come back to his house, and about the tenth time Piccolo had refused.

"I don't care what your mother says kid, I know I'm not welcome there."

With that said, Piccolo folded his legs and began to meditate, hoping Gohan would get the idea that he just wanted to be left alone. He knew the boy probably didn't understand why he denied his request, and for that, he felt guilty. But what was he suppose to do, tell Gohan that he and his mother had just shared the only incident of passion Piccolo had ever felt? That she is the only creature alive that is able to completely get inside his head and take control of his thoughts? Piccolo wasn't sure what he was feeling in his head, in his heart, or in his body. All he knew was that SHE was the only one capable of making him want to drop to his knees at her mercy.

Finding it quite difficult to meditate at the moment, Piccolo slightly opened one eye to gaze at Gohan, and he did not like what he was seeing. Gohan was slowly walking away, on the path towards his home, as if he had just been crushed by an enemy in a battle. This made Piccolo feel horrible on the inside because he was not an enemy, but he knew in the boys eyes he was not a friend right now.

"Gohan."

Gohan quickly turned around to face Piccolo, with hope gleaming in his eyes. He watched Piccolo place his feet on the ground, and casually walk towards him. The closer Piccolo got, the harder it was for him to keep eye contact. Once Piccolo was within arms reach, he not too gently placed a hand on Gohans head, in the most comforting way he could. Gohan wrapped his arms around his friends waist for a brief moment, before once again heading back towards his home. This time however, he knew Piccolo was right behind him.

* * *

ChiChi starred out of her kitchen window, anxiously waiting for them to return. She couldn't help but wonder if Piccolo would even come back or not. She knew she must have upset him a great deal with the way she reacted to their kiss. At the time she wasn't thinking clearly, but now that she had taken some medicine for her arm and cold, her head seemed to be more clear.

She felt like a fool for kissing him like that. The man has caused so much damage on this planet, and so much heartache that she can never forget what he is capable of. She believed the reason her body was reacting to his so strongly was simply because she was lonely. Goku had been gone a pretty long time now, and even when he was around, he wasn't much in the romance department. So it was only natural that she feel attracted to the first man that held her close again. It had been so long since she had felt safe and warm in someone's arms, so at the time it was pretty easy to forget all the horrible things he had done. But it was all coming back to her now. The reason why she always hated him, the reason why she always feared him. All she really wants to do is speak with him about why he hasn't been around for Gohan. The truth is, now that she is in her right state of mind, she wasn't that angry anymore. She just wanted a reason. Any reason would suffice. Just anything other than him not giving a damn. She knew Gohan already felt like his father didn't love him, so he needed Piccolo now more than ever.

She stopped preparing lunch for a moment to gaze out of the window again. Still no sign of them. Sighing, she sat dow at the table, trying to decide how she should handle the situation when Piccolo arrived. It was going to be awkward, she knew that for a fact. There was no way around it. They had shared a very passionate kiss just earlier that day, and she wasn't sure what he was thinking.

She knew what she was thinking though, and that was...it could never happen again. For many reasons she could never allow herself to become that vulnerable around him in that way. The main reason was that she was still very much a married woman. Whether Goku was here or not didn't matter. If he was alive, then she was his wife, no matter where in the universe he might be. Another reason was Gohan. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling he wouldn't be too happy about the idea of her and Piccolo...becoming close in that way. And besides, what would people think if she was to become involved with the man who had cause so much chaos? Afterall, it was HER husband who had many times fought Piccolo. There were so many issues between her family and Piccolo that would make it impossible for anyone to understand how she was able to look past everything, and pursue a relationship with him.

She glanced out of the window again, and saw the distant outline of two figures, heading her way. Nervously she jumped up and ran to her room. She quickly gave herself a look in the mirror, making sure she was presentable, before she caught herself, realizing what was going on.

''Am I trying to impress him?' She wondered to herself almost in shock. 'I...am.'

Turning away from her mirror in disgust, she casually went back to the kitchen and waited for them to enter.

* * *

Piccolo stood frozen to the spot, starring at the door in front of him.

"Come on Piccolo, you've been here before ya know. Mom's not really that bad." Gohan said reassuringly. He knew his mentors delay about entering his home was all because of his mother. Gohan might could lie to himself, but he could not lie to Piccolo. Piccolo knew exacty how bad ChiChi could really be. There has never been any doubt in anyone's minds that SHE was the one in charge of this household, not Goku. Not even when he was around. As a matter of fact when Goku was here, it seemed ChiChi was more stern than ever.

"This was a bad idea." Piccolo said as he turned to leave. What made him think he could come back here and face her again, especially this soon? What would he say? What would she say? He knew she wanted to forget what had happened, that she felt it was a mistake. She would not have told him to leave if she had felt differently. After kissing her like that, leaving was the last thing on his mind at the time.

"Piccolo...please stay."

Piccolo looked down at the boy he cared for as his own, and saw the sadness in his eyes. The sadness from having his father abandon him, and nearly his mentor as well. He knew he had hurt the boy, and that he owed him this simple request. Piccolo decided right then that no matter what happened between him and ChiChi, Gohan would not be caught in the middle, and be forced to suffer for it. Without saying a word, Piccolo nodded his head and walked bravely into the house with Gohan.

"Hey mom? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie." ChiChi said as cheerfully as she could. Tyring to hide her nervousness was not very easy when she knew who accompanied Gohan. "Your lunch is in the table."

Upon hearing this Gohan quickly dashed to the kitchen and straight to the table. Before he could dig in, ChiChi scolded him.

"Young man, where are your manners? You know to wash up before eating. Now go."

Expecting him to go the sink right behind her as usual, ChiChi was pretty surprised when Gohan completely left the room. A moment after she heard the sound of the bathroom door shutting, she saw Piccolo enter the room.

Immediately their eyes locked, as they both found themselves unable to look away. Their hearts began to race, as they felt themselves being pulled towards each other slowly. ChiChi was screaming at herself in her own mind to stop what she was doing. To look away. Everything would be ok, if she could just pull her gaze away from his. Piccolo's eyes were so commanding, and so controlling, that she had always felt helpless underneath his intense stare. Seeing this new look in his eyes, one she had recently discovered to be lust, caused her to feel as if hot lava was flowing through her vains, and only his touch could cool her off.

Piccolo noticed the blush to appear on her face, knowing all to well now what the reason of it was. She was feeling the exact same way as he. He felt as though his entire body, inside and out, was on fire. Images of her running her cool tounge all over him to ease his yearning was almost too much to bear as Piccolo suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against his rock hard body.

The electricity ChiChi felt from such a simple action caused her to nealry faint. It was though she had been struck by lighting, but the feeling resulting from it was not of pain, but of searing pleasure. As she looked up at Piccolo, she could feel his hot breathe on her face, and she watched longingly as he slowly slid his tounge across his lips to moisten them. Seeing this was unbearable for ChiChi, so she grabbed his shirt, quickly pulling his mouth down upon her own.

Moaning gently in pleasure, ChiChi felt what she believed to be a growl come from Piccolos chest, as he eagerly took the lead, and ferouciously attacked her waiting mouth. With desperation, and fear of her pushing him away again, Piccolo hungrily explored each cavern of mouth, gently nibbling and and sucking on her tounge. Then, much like last time, ChiChi began slowly grinding her hips against his own. This action once again almost pushed Piccolo over the edge, as he reached down to cup her buttox, ready to sit her on the countertop and...do...something to her. What he would do, he wasn't sure, but he had no doubt she would guide him.

"I'm sure glad lunch is ready, cause I'm starved!" They heard a distant voice say. Suddenly, within the blink of an eye, Piccolo and ChiChi pushed away from each other, and were on opposite sides of the room, as Gohan entered. Without even casting a glance at the two, Gohan sat down at the table and started to eat.

"This is delicous mom!", he said with a smile and a mouth full of food.

ChiChi just starred at him in disbelief. He had no idea what had just happened. With a shaky hand she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, as she cautiously looked over at Piccolo, who seemed to be in just as much shock as she was. Looking back at Gohan, ChiChi let out a grateful filled sigh.

"You ok mom?" Gohan asked as he swallowed a gulp of his drink. "Is your arm hurting again?"

"My what? Oh yes, my arm. No no, it's fine. I think I just got to hot while I was cooking.", she said as smoothed out her clothes. "I just need some fresh air. Excuse me."

With that said, ChiChi walked outside and welcomed the cool breeze that hit her hot face, afraid that Piccolo would follow, but also wanting him to at the same time.

* * *

I just wanna say that I am sorry for not updating sooner. Life gets in the way you know. I have 4 year old twin boys, and they take up alot of my time. I also stopped this story for a while cause I was so disapointed with my last chapter and that caused to me to lose interest. It was short and pointless, and I only put it up cause I wanted to add another chapter. I worked hard on this one though, and put my best in it. I hope you all like it, IF there is anyone that still reads this.

Much Love,

Lauren


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own DBZ

Chapter 8

ChiChi stood outside of her home, silently battling the betraying thoughts in her mind. Goku had never, never made her feel this way. When she kissed Piccolo, she felt alive, on fire. He made her want to do things to him she never dared to dream of with Goku, and he was her husband of all people. When she and Goku kissed, in was only in a tender and loving way. It was never like this. Goku had never made her feel like this. With Piccolo she felt this raw, passionate desire throughout her entire body, and even though she was consumed with guilt, she couldn't help but want more of him. She knew it would be impossible to lie to herself about this situation. She had convinced herself earlier that it would never happen again, yet it did the very next time they had seen each other. They didn't even have a chance to exchange words before it happened.

Wrapping her arm around herself tightly, ChiChi wondered what exactly she was going to do about this problem.

* * *

Piccolo simply stood still, as he watched ChChi walk outside and away from him. Was she rejecting him again? He wasn't sure how he would handle her telling him to leave again if she tried. He knew he couldn't leave as easily as he did last time. Last time he was confused by the way he was feeling, and by the way she had reacted, so fleeing the scene was easy then. However, this time he was more sure about the way he was feeling. He knew without a doubt that whatever it was he was craving from her, she was craving from him as well. She must just be worried about the way Gohan would deal with this. That had to be it. Of course Gohan would be her number one concern in any situation, so this one would be no different. Afterall, she was an exceptional mother. Then for the first time, Piccolo pondered over the way SHE must be feeling. When he put himself in her postion, he knew exactly why she was acting so strangly about this. There's no telling how the boy would handle this, as well as the fact that she was still married to Goku. Piccolo swore silently to himself. That Goku was a real bafoon at times. The man has a great kid and a wonderful and amazing wife just sitting at home, waiting for him to return, and the man could care less.

Piccolo walked over to the sink and saw ChiChi, standing there, holding herself tightly with her one good arm, as if she was scared. Piccolo closed his eyes with irritation towards himself. Of course she was afraid. This had all happened so fast, that he barely had time to process his own thoughts, much less what was going through her pretty head. She looked so small and fragile standing out there alone. All he wanted to do in that moment was go to her and hold her close, protecting and shielding her from the cruelties of the world around them, as if it was his job to protect her. All of these feelings were starting to become overwhelming for Piccolo, and he knew he had to leave before something else happened. He needed time to get things straight and clear his head, and he had a feeling she needed that also.

"Gohan, tell your mom I'll be back soon, and not to come after me again.", Piccolo said as he started walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Wait a second Piccolo. I thought you were gonna stay a while.", Gohan quickly said as he jumped up from the table to catch Piccolo before he had the chance to get out of the house.

"Is everything ok? You and mom both seem to be upset about something."

Piccolo stopped walking and turned to face Gohan. So the boy wasn't completely oblivious, but he still had no idea what was really going on right under his young nose.

''We're fine Gohan. I'll be back soon."

"Promise?", Gohan said almost desperatly. Seeing the look on the kids face made Piccolo wonder if maybe he had made the wrong decision about not coming around for so long. He truly never meant to cause the boy anymore pain than he was already in, but he had managed to do so anyway.

"Yes."

* * *

"So he left?", ChiChi asked Gohan calmly, holding in her true feelings. She wondered if she had offended him by going outside. That was a definite possibility, considering the way she had treated him this morning. Or maybe he left because he didn't enjoy the kiss like she had. Maybe he was nervous. Maybe he was scared. Maybe, maybe, maybe. ChiChi felt her head begin to spin as she wondered WHY he had left. Last time she told him to, but not this time. She didn't like not knowing things, so it was no surprise when she started to feel angry.

Gohan noticed the look on his mothers face, and recognized it immediately. He started to grow nervous, and began looking for the closest exit.

"Um, well, yea. He said he'd be back soon though!", he spat out eagerly, hoping that would satisfy her.

"Oh, well then, in that case, you may finish your lunch and begin your homework."

ChiChi turned around feeling somewhat at ease, knowing that Piccolo said he would be back. She knew him well enough to know that if he said something, he meant it. So she had no doubt that he would be back, she just wondered when exactly that would be. She started washing the dishes as her mind began to drift off to the thought of Piccolo, and the way he had pulled her against him. Just as she felt her face heating up again, Gohan placed his dishes on the counter beside her. She gave him a quick smile before slightly turning her head away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice the blush that she was certain was there.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot. Piccolo also said not to come after him again."

The sound of dishes breaking could be heard a mile away.

* * *

Piccolo hovered Indian-style right above a small waterfall, trying to clear his mind and meditate, but to no avail. Quickly growing frustrated with himself, he growled angrily and floated down to the ground below, where he proceded to punch a tree down. Knowing that was hardly the answer to his problem, he threw off his cape and turban and lunged himself into the deep water a few feet away, hoping the cold stream would snap him out of his current state of mind. For several moments, as long as he could stand it, he stayed beneath the surface, remaining completly still. His mind began to wander, and the only thing he could think of, once again, was ChiChi. Quickly, Piccolo flew up and out of the water. He desperatly needed to find a way to get her out of his head. Atleast for a little while.

Then an idea came to him. He needed to spar. To be honest, he hadn't had a decent match with anyone since Goku had left. THAT would surely get his mind off of ChiChi. But the question was, who? The only people who he deemed worthy were all friends of Goku. Yes he had fought beside them in battle many times now, but on a personal level he wasn't sure how they felt about him. If they had the nerve to deny his request, he might be forced to blast them to the next dimension, so he knew asking any of them was a bad idea. He could always ask Gohan, but that idea was even worse than the others. The boy WAS ChiChi's son afterall, so Piccolo knew the sight of him would only cause his mind to wander even more to her.

That left only one person. However this idea didn't thrill Piccolo too much, even though this guy would be perfect to spar with. There was a reason Piccolo had never asked him to do this before, and that was because he didn't like him very much, and didn't really trust him either. He knew Goku thought highly of him, but then again, Goku always tried to see the best in everyone, even the enemies he had fought with. Although Piccolo was grateful that Goku had so willingly accepted him into his life as his friend and as a mentor to Gohan, the very idea that Goku was so trusting was unsettling. Piccolo had earned Goku's trust when he took Gohan away for that year to train him.

Piccolo however wasn't as naive, forgiving or as trusting as Goku. He knew the man he needed to spar with had a black heart, much like his own had been at one point. If possible, this man had caused more pain than he himself had. He would be the perfect one to fight with though, so with an uneasy feeling in his gut, Piccolo flew towards Capsule Corporations, the place where he knew he would find Vegeta.

* * *

Ok, I am having a serious time line problem here. This stort clearly takes place after the androids have come and gone, and to be honest I'M not even sure where Goku is, lol. I guess I'll just make something up. However, Goten has not been born yet, but Trunks has. This poses a problem since they were born around the same time, right? So I guess my only option is to write Goten out, as if he's never born. Or maybe just not born yet. Still not sure. I'm willing to take suggestions though on where Goku could be and about Goten.

Also, is anyone else reminded of Micheal Jordan when it comes to Piccolo? Lol, maybe that's just me.

Much Love,

Lauren


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own DBZ 

Chapter 9

ChiChi lay in bed wide awake, unable to sleep from all the thoughts in her mind. Piccolo had returned shortly after Gohan went to bed earlier this evening, and the visit was not what she had been expecting. She had been expecting him to look at her the same way he had on their previous encounter. She had expected him to grab her into his arms once again, and kiss her like she had never been kissed before. Not only had she been expecting that, but she secretly had hoped for it as well.

But that is not what happened. Atleast at first.

ChiChi was certain that the disapointment she was feeling was shown clearly on her face, when Piccolo told her he was sorry for the way he had been behaving towards her. It caused her heart to hurt when he said the feelings he was starting to have for her made him feel weak, and that it was unacceptable. He said being fond of the boy was bad enough, and that he would be a fool to allow himself to care for yet another being other than himself. She almost felt like crying.

She felt angry however, when he asked her not to come searching for him again in the woods. He said Gohan would be allowed to visit him whenever he wished to, but that had to be it. Whatever was going on between the two of them had to stop, before it whirled out of their control.

But the truth was, it already had. As Piccolo stood there, telling ChiChi that he could not fill the void that Goku had left, she found herself longing to feel his arms around her again. She longed to feel his lips upon her own, rather than hearing him say all the wrong things. She didn't want him to fill the void Goku had left, because there simply wasn't one. Atleast not for her. How could she explain to Piccolo that her feelings and actions towards him had nothing to do with Goku? How could she make him understand that she had never desired Goku, the way she desired him? She could think of no words, so she decided to show him instead.

There are no words to describe the pain ChiChi felt, when Piccolo walked away. She was certain that he would not be able to resist her, once she showed him what she wanted, but she had been wrong. She wanted to cry when he said that he shouldn't be there, and that he wouldn't be back. She felt like such a fool for offereing herself to him, only to be rejected.

ChiChi couldn't stop the tears from falling, as she pulled the covers over her head, in an attempt to muffle the sounds of her cries. He had actually turned away from her. She was so certain that he wanted her the same way she wanted him. But then again, what did she know about men? The only experince she had ever had was with Goku, someone she had practically forced into marrying her. For God's sake, they didn't even make love for nearly 4 months after they were married, and once they did ChiChi felt as though she had forced him to do that as well. Durring their years together Goku was rarley the one to initiate their embrace, and this caused her to feel as a failure as a wife. That's why she had always been so hell bent on keeping the house clean, and having a large meal on the table. If she couldn't please her husband in the bedroom, then she would make up for it in the other parts of their marriage.

ChiChi cried herself to sleep, thinking of her failed marriage, and her new failed attempt at something else. Whatever it was her and Piccolo were beginning to share was over, and she was sure it was all her fault.

* * *

Piccolo hovered above ChiChi's house, battling his heart, his body, and his logic. He had confided in Vegeta what was going on between himself and ChiChi, expecting Vegeta to laugh at him, or simply refuse to talk about such things. However Vegeta did not laugh, nor did he brush him off, telling him to speak to someone else about such matters. Vegeta surprised him when he said bedding another's wife was unacceptable. He reminded Piccolo that Goku may not be on this planet, but that did not mean he was dead. Vegeta's stern views on marriage were unexpected, as he started reciting the common vows a man and woman swear on their wedding day.

_'Till death do they part', _Vegeta stated coldly. _'And you know as well as I do, Kakarot may still be alive somewhere.'_

That was not exactly what Piccolo had been hoping to hear from Vegeta, though he knew he could not argue with him. Vegeta was right after all, and Piccolo knew it. He could not allow this to continue or go even further with ChiChi. He had to put a stop to it as soon as possible. Piccolo wasn't even sure what it was that he was yearning for from her, but he knew whatever it was, it couldn't be right. He didn't understand why his body was reacting to hers so strongly, but it didn't really matter anymore. He knew what he had to do, but the mere thought of not seeing her again caused him to question his decision all together, as he flew towards her home.

When he arrived, he found it almost impossible to look at her as he spoke. The sad look on her delicate face was almost too much to bear, as Piccolo told her his decision not to see her anymore. He knew what he was saying was causing her pain, and to be honest, he had not been expecting that. He had expected her to get angry, and to start hitting him with her infamous frying pan. He would have gladly welcomed that reaction, as opposed to this one. When he was finished talking, she gently nodded her head in understanding, giving Piccolo the impression that she would respect his wishes not to continue whatever it was they had started. Feeling slightly wounded by being let go so seemingly easy, Piccolo turned to leave.

With his hand on the doorknob, Piccolo froze at the soft sound behind him.

"Piccolo...wait."

He felt ChiChi's hand wrap around his waist from behind. He closed his eyes, knowing he would regret what was sure to take place. He felt her hand glide up his chest, grabbing his shirt to pull him towards her. Without thinking about the consequences, Piccolo hungrily attacked her lips, as his hands roamed freely over her body. She moaned loudly as his left hand cupped one of her breasts. Upon discovering that being touched there pleased her, Piccolo brought his other hand up to match it. Suddenly he felt ChiChi pulling away, but she wasn't going alone. She had a firm grip on his shirt, as she quickly pulled him down with her on the couch.

**Piccolo P.O.V.**

Once again, I feel a certain part of my body come alive, as she presses her small frame firmly against my larger one, wrapping her legs around me. Kami, there is so much I want to do to this woman, but I don't even know where to begin. I am unable to control myself as she rubs herself against my lower region. Instinct takes over, as I thrust myself roughly against her. Pleasure shoots through me as I feel her hand gently rubbing the area of my body that only she has an affect on. I find it difficult to continue kissing her as she slowly strokes me. I rest my face in the crook of her neck as she continues her merciless assault. This feeling...this feeling is so unlike any other I have ever experienced. I feel it throughout my entire body, inside and out. I feel it from the tip of my antenna's to the tip of my toes. Unable to contain it, I feel myself explode from the inside out, much like a ki blast, but much more pleasureable. We cry out together as I unintentionally dig my hands into her hair, roughly pulling it as I feircly kiss her.

As my heart begins to slow, my lips stray from her's, leaving a trail of hot kisses down her throat and towards her chest. Before I can continue what I had planned, she pulls my head up and looks at me, her lips swollen and red from my assault.

Breathlessly she speaks, "Let's...let's go upstairs, k?"

I wordlessly agree as she begins to nudge me as she sits up. I find it difficult to stand as I take her offered hand. We stand there for a moment gazing at each other, knowing what is about to happen. She smiles sweetly as she begins to walk towards the stairs, pulling me behind her.

"Could you turn the lamp off please?"

Not paying full attention to what I'm doing, my hand knocks something to the floor as I reach for the light switch. A picture. A picture...of Goku, smiling that childish smile of his.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Suddenly Piccolo pulls his hand away from ChiChi, as though she had burned him severely. She looks at Piccolo and notices that his eyes are not on her, but rather on something else. She follows his gaze down to floor, and discovers what it is that has stolen his attention. Fearing that he might change his mind, she quickly grabs the picture.

"This shouldn't even be here.", she says as she puts the picture face down on the table.

"And neither should I.", Piccolo says sadly, as he continues to stare at the floor, where the picture just was.

"You don't mean that. I know you don't."

"Yes I do.", he says flatly, as he heads for the door. "I won't be back ChiChi. Please forgive me."

With that said, Piccolo flew away, leaving a broken ChiChi behind.

* * *

Alright, I have decided that Goku is not dead. I'm gonna try to make this story as original as possible, so making him dead just doesn't work. Also, I can't have her being pregnant with Goten, cause Goku has already been gone for about 7 months. I mean, I guess she could be pregnant, but it would be difficult to write it that way. Don't worry though, Goten is gonna happen, just not yet. Be warned, this story is going to get mature. I'm not just talking about the content. The rating will be changed when the time comes. Thanks to all my reviewers!! I appreciate all your suggestions for the story, and I hope you enjoy what I have decided to do.

Much Love,

Lauren


End file.
